Someone call the doctor
by sicafiramin
Summary: Ketika dari galau menjadi sakau. Ketika Jongin overdosis cintanya Kyungsoo. /OOC/FAILED FIC/


Someone call the doctor!

.

.

Ketika dari galau menjadi sakau. Ketika Jongin overdosis cintanya Kyungsoo.

.

.

OOC

.

.

Failed fanfic.

.

.

Just for fun.

.

.

Happy reading.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu pagi, seharusnya menjadi pagi yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh Jongin. Tapi pria itu masih saja tergeletak tak berdaya di sudut kamar. Ia masih merenungi kejadian semalam, kejadian dimana ia berniat malam mingguan, tetapi malah menjadi malam putus hubungan.

"Kyungsoo.." gumamnya pelan, baju yang ia kenakan masih baju yang semalam. Orang tuanya sudah menyuruh Jongin untuk segera keluar kamar, tapi bocah itu masih tak mau mendengarkan. "Kyungsoo hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku hiks." Jongin menangis. Ia sudah melirik-lirik baygon di atas meja, menatap obat nyamuk itu dengan tatapan lapar.

"Kau sudah menyakitiku hyung, haruskah aku mati? Agar kau tau seberapa besar cintaku padamu. Rasanya sakit sekali hyung, sakiit.." Kata Jongin lirih, kalau ia sudah dalam kondisi seperti itu Jongin selalu berucap kata-kata puitis menjijikan.

'Tok-tok-tok'

"JONGIN! JANGAN MENGURUNG DIRI DI KAMAR! CEPAT KELUAR!" teriak Baekhyun teman sekolahnya. Baekhyun sudah dihubungi oleh orangtua Jongin untuk membujuk Jongin keluar kamar. Baekhyun bisa menduga apa yang membuat Jongin sakau seperti itu. siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya –mantan- Jongin yang bernama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah menggedor berkali-kali tapi tidak ada balasan sama sekali. Inilah resiko berteman dengan bocah labil seperti Jongin.

Baekhyun mendengar suara benda berjatuhan dari dalam kamar Jongin. Sudah jelas kalau anak itu benar-benar stress dan butuh di rukiyah.

"Jongin! Tidak mungkin kan aku harus membawamu ke tempat rehabilitas caleg stress?" teriak Baekhyun. Jongin tidak menggubris, ia sudah lapar dan ingin keluar sebenarnya. Tapi.. badannya seolah tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Flashback-**_

Malam minggu, hujan, café, romantis. Itulah yang ada di benak Jongin saat ini. Ia sudah berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo di café tempat mereka janjian. Kyungsoo tetap terlihat imut dimata Jongin walau usia Kyungsoo sebenarnya 4 tahun diatas Jongin.

"Selamat ya hyung, kau sudah menjadi sarjana sekarang. Sudah lulus kuliah, bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Jongin membuka percakapan. Kyungsoo meneguk coffee di depannya lalu menatap Jongin dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Rasanya.. tidak bisa aku gambarkan. Lega sekali pokoknya. Tapi tetap saja aku harus bisa menghadapi segala sesuatunya di masa depan."

Jongin mengangguk, mencubit pipi gembul itu.

"Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat lulus jugaaaa!" Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, wajahnya terlihat sangat antusias. Tapi berbeda dengan wajah Kyungsoo, ia terlihat murung.

"Jongin.." ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin mengernyit heran melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Wae?" Tanya Jongin, ia sedikit khawatir. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. "Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku..aku mau.." Kyungsoo menunduk, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Jongin.

"Mau..?"

"Aku mau kita putus.."

"…."

.

.

Jongin terdiam, matanya membulat dan darah berdesir sangat cepat.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Jongin

"Aku mau putus. Aku merasa kita tidak cocok itu saja.. jadi.. let's break up!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah menahan tangis, dan pria itu pergi meninggalkan Jongin mematung di tempat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Flashback end-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakit, mengingat kejadian 32 jam yang lalu itu benar-benar membuat Jongin sakit. Hati dan batinnya sakit. Ia tidak menyangka akan diputuskan tanpa alasan oleh orang yang benar-benar ia cintai. Ia kembali mengingat masa-masa dirinya berusaha merebut hati Kyungsoo. 2 tahun lalu, butuh dua tahun untuk meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih tidak mengerti alasan Kyungsoo memutuskan dirinya. Perbedaan usia sepertinya bukan masalah besar, bahkan Sehun dan Luhan pun berbeda 4 tahun tapi hubungan mereka berjalan baik-baik saja. Lalu, kenapa? Apa ia melakukan kesalahan? Kesalahan yang tidak ia sadari? Membuat Kyungsoo begitu kesal dan marah? Selama mereka berhubungan selama 1 tahun, ia belum pernah melihat Kyungsoo marah. Ia selalu melihat Kyungsoo yang perhatian dan penyayang.

Jongin yang ceroboh, Jongin yang pelupa, Jongin yang tidak tahu diri. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengeluh dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menerima kekurangan Jongin, membetulkan apabila Jongin salah, mengisi segala kekurangan yang Jongin miliki.

O_O_O

Sudah seminggu Jongin tersiksa dengan tidak adanya Kyungsoo. Ia terkena demam tinggi akibat hujan-hujanan, kemudian ber-shower ria sepanjang malam, ia juga tidak bernafsu untuk makan. Kyungsoo memberi banyak pengaruh pada Jongin, bahkan saat mereka berpisah pun pengaruh Kyungsoo masih melekat di diri Jongin. Alhasil, Jongin merana seperti ini.

"Payah, diputusin malah menggalau seperti ini. Bahkan sampai sakit. Kau ingat 2 minggu lagi kita Ujian Nasional. Kau tidak lulus? Katanya mau mengejar Kyungsoo hyung!" seru Sehun sahabatnya yang selalu setia menemani Jongin.

"Diamlah, aku sedang tidak mood berbicara denganmu!" kata Jongin sedikit membentak. Ia mengeratkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, Jongin menggigil padahal suhu ruangan tidak terlalu dingin.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Orangtuamu menyuruhku kemari untuk menjagamu, ia khawatir tau! Kami juga khawatir. Aku dan Luhan hyung harus batal kencan hanya karena aku harus menemanimu disini."

"Kalau begitu.. pe-pergilah.." Jongin tampak kesakitan, ia benar-benar pucat dan mengerikan. Sehun mau tak mau mengecek suhu tubuh Jongin, dan yap! Panas Jongin tidak menurun sejak kemarin.

"Aku harus membawamu ke dokter!" Sehun sudah mau membantu Jongin untuk bangun, tapi Jongin malah ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri.

…

Jongin sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit, beberapa perawat disana langsung membawa Jongin ke UGD. Sehun sudah panik, untung saja ada Baekhyun yang siap siaga.

"Kau memang suami siaga!" Sehun menepuk bahu Baekhyun dengan wajah bangga.

"Su..suami?" Baekhyun langsung saja menjitak kepala Sehun. Sehun dan Jongin sama saja, otak mereka sama-sama tidak beres.

"Sehun? Baekhyun?" Mereka berdua menoleh saat mendengar suara lembut yang tidak asing lagi. Mereka terkejut, terpukau, terpesona akan sosok Kyungsoo dihadapannya yang sudah mengenakan pakaian dokter. Kyungsoo seorang dokter?

"Hyung!" pekik kedua bocah itu, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, ia masih ramah seperti biasa.

"I-itu.. anu.. Jongin.." Baekhyun terlihat ragu, tapi untuk apa ragu? Memang apa yang salah?

"Jongin kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, suaranya agak meninggi saat mendengar nama sang mantan di sebut-sebut.

"Jo-jongin.. barusan masuk UGD." Jawab Baekhyun, ditambahi anggukan dari Sehun. Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke ruang UGD dengan wajah panik dan terkejut.

…

"Dokter Kyungsoo!" seru seorang suster yang sedang menangani Jongin, ada dokter Chanyeol juga disitu.

"Kyungsoo?" kaget Chanyeol karena temannya ini tiba-tiba masuk kemari. Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan wajah terkejut Chanyeol, ia buru-buru menghampiri Jongin yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo panik

"Oh, dari gejalanya ia sepertinya terkena usus buntu" jawab Chanyeol

"A-apa?" Kyungsoo mmebulatkan matanya, bola matanya hampir keluar. Mengerikan.

"Tadi sudah di lakukan USG, ternyata usus buntunya sudah akut dan meradang. Takutnya terjadi infeksi, jadi kami akan menghubungi keluarganya untuk menyetujui dilakukannya operasi." Tutur Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk paham seraya mengusap kepala Jongin pelan. Apa Jongin seperti ini karena dirinya? Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Yeol.. bolehkah.. aku jadi dokter yang menangani dia? Sebenarnya aku kenal dengan anak ini." Pinta Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dengan senang hati setuju. Toh, Kyungsoo sudah berani ambil resiko memilih pasien pertamanya. Kyungsoo adalah Junior Chanyeol di universitas. Kyungsoo sedang menjalani praktek pelatihan menjadi dokter untuk dua tahun kedepan, ia menjadi residen dokter di departemen umum.

O_O_O

Walau bukan Kyungsoo yang melakukan operasi pengangkatan usus buntu Jongin, tetap saja ia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk merawat pasien yang satu itu. Kyungsoo sudah sabar melihat kelakukan manja Jongin ketika ia sudah tahu kalau Kyungsoo yang merawat dirinya.

"Kau harus disuntik dulu Jongin-ah!" perintah Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin masih menolak dengan alasan trauma, tahu begini Jongin jangan dulu sadar.

"Tidak mau hyung!" tolak Jongin, sudah ada Sehun dan Luhan cekikikan seperti hantu di samping Jongin.

"Biar cepat sembuh, kan mau UN sayang.." goda Sehun membuat Jongin cemberut dan men-death-glare sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak mau disuntik!" teriak Jongin

"Pengobatan usus buntu memang dengan suntikan berkala Jongin-ah.. astaga jangan bersikap manja seperti itu."

"Aku seperti ini juga kan karena mu hyung," Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam membuat Kyungsoo kembali merasa bersalah. "Kau jahat hyung."

"A-apa? Jangan seenaknya menyalahkanku! Kau memang kekanakan Jongin, kupikir kau akan berubah ternyata masih sama saja."

"Aku mau disuntik kalau hyung mau memberitahuku alasan kenapa memutuskan-ku?"

"ckckck mulai lagi. Sudahlah hyung, ayo kita tinggalkan mereka, aku merasa mual melihat Jongin sok puitis begitu. Iyuh.." Jongin sudah hampir mendang Sehun tapi tidak bisa karena perutnya masih sakit pasca operasi.

"Byebye Jongin, Kyungsoo.." Luhan melambai pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo sebelum ditarik oleh Sehun.

Hening.. masih ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang mematung. Jongin memilih berbaring dan menutup matanya, tapi Kyungsoo menghampiri dan mencium pipi Jongin membuat laki-laki itu kembali membuka mata.

"Hyung.." sahut Jongin

"Kalau tidak mau disuntik tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menyuruh dokter lain untuk melakukannya. Cepat sembuh ya Jongin.." kata Kyungsoo, ia sudah mau beranjak dari tempatnya tapi tangannya di tarik oleh Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Suntik aku.."

JOSS!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

…

"Adu-duuuh, Jongin-ku sayang sakit apaa?" Baekhyun sudah menyerbu Jongin seraya mencubiti pipinya, Jongin memandang Baekhyun risih.

"Sakit hati." Ketus Jongin

"HAHAHAHAH ckck kasian sekali dirimu, diputusin Kyungsoo hyung sampai seperti ini. Hahaha" Baekhyun tertawa sementara Jongin mendengus sebal. Ia masih menunggu Kyungsoo untuk memeriksanya tapi yang datang ke ruangannya malah Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo hyung benar-benar membuatmu gila ya? Hahaha," Baekhyun masih menggoda Jongin. "Kau benar-benar kecanduan Kyungsoo hyung, tanpanya kau benar-benar macam orang sakau"

"Kyungsoo hyung terlalu manis, kadar kemanisannya membuatku overdosis. Baek, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyungsoo hyung."

"Berlebihan sekali.." gumam Baekhyun

"Setidaknya aku tidak kecanduan obat-obatan terlarang kan?"

"Terserah. Jangan lupa minum obat mu yah Jongin-ah, aku harus les . menyebalkan." Jongin bisa melihat Baekhyun mendengus.

"Obatku itu Kyungsoo hyung.."

"Halah, ingat ya.. dua sendok detergent sebelum makan. Terus minum obat nyamuk setengah jam setelah makan. Pasti sembuh!"

Kyungsoo tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Jongin dengan Baekhyun, sepertinya ia harus meluruskan semuanya sebelum Jongin benar-benar hilang akal dan pikiran.

Setelah Baekhyun keluar dengan keadaan tertawa puas, Kyungsoo segera masuk dan memberi semangkuk bubur untuk Jongin.

"Jangan mempersulit pekerjaanku yah, cepat makan." Kata Kyungsoo, ia pun duduk dan berniat menyuapi Jongin.

"Terimakasih hyung," jawab Jongin. "Suapin yah.." Manjanya Jongin kumat.

"Iya-iya.. dasar bayi besar."

Setelah Jongin makan, Kyungsoo siap untuk memberitahu Jongin sesuatu. Yah alasan ia memilih berpisah dengan Jongin.

"Kau mau tahu alasan aku minta putus?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin terdiam beberapa detik kemudian mengangguk. "Karena aku ingin kau fokus ujian nasional, dan aku fokus dengan praktek kerjaku di rumah sakit. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, aku pikir kau mengerti."

"Alasan basi." Jongin cemberut, ia sudah dengan posisi menyender sambil menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Alasanmu itu terlalu mainstream hyung."

"Tapi itu memang benar.."

"Jadi.. apa kau masih mencintaiku hyung?"

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan Jongin menyeringai.

"Sudah kuduga, sini hyung aku mau membisikanmu sesuatu."

Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Jongin, ia harap Jongin mau memaafkannya dan mengerti alasannya memilih putus.

"Kurang dekat hyung.."

Dan kemudian..

'CUP'

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo otomatis terbelalak kaget. Matanya membulat dan pipinya memerah.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi hyung, kau tahu sendiri kan aku tanpamu butiran debu?" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Jongin membuang rasa sakit pada perutnya.

"Jo-jongin…"

"Hyung kumohon.."

"Kita jadian lagi setelah kau selesai UN ya.." pinta Kyungsoo, dan Jongin mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Aku janji hyung, aku janji!"

O_O_O

Sudah hampir dua minggu Jongin dirawat dan kondisinya semakin membaik, itu juga karena Kyungsoo. Jongin belajar untuk ujian mati-matian walau di rumah sakit. Ia juga tidak segan-segan meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengajarinya.

"Hapalkan lagi rumusnya Jongin, baca dengan teliti soalnya." Kata Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya menggerutu dengan soal dan buku di depannya.

"Percuma hapal rumus kalau gak bisa ngerjainnya."

"Payah.." Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Jongin "Katanya mau lulus, sama soal matematika saja menyerah."

"Asalkan aku sudah lulus mendapatkan hatimu, itu tidak masalah."

Kyungsoo menjitak Jongin dengan wajah kesal, padahal hatinya benar-benar penuh dengan kupu-kupu.

"Jangan main jitak hyung, kalau aku geger otak sebelum ujian bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin

"Sini aku obatin.."

"Kok sosweet?"

"Gamau? Ya udah." Kyungsoo sudah menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Jongin. Ah anak ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Saking gemasnya buat kesal.

Kemudian Sehun dan Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan, tidak lupa pamer kemesraan di depan Jongin.

"Ciee mesranya.." goda Luhan

"Mesra apanya?" gumam Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Aku tegang besok mau ujian.." kata Sehun

"Asal bukan adik kecilmu saja yang tegang haha aduduh perutku..hahaha" tawa Jongin seraya memegangi perutnya.

Tiga jitakan mendarat di kepala Jongin, ia benar-benar bisa geger otak.

"Buat kakak-kakak yang besok UN semangat ya kak! Hwaiting!" kata Luhan dengan wajah imut di buat-buat. Oke Kyungsoo sudah mau menyiapkan kantong muntah sekarang.

"Kakak apanya.." gumam Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan.

…

…

Jongin sudah selesai ujian, ia langsung diantar oleh Baekhyun ke rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo sedang praktek.

"Hyung, aku sudah selesai ujiannya. Berjuang selama 4 hari rasanya…ugh!"

Kyungsoo tertawa melihatnya, ia jadi teringat masa-masa muda nya dulu(?)

"Tinggal menunggu hasilnya kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Kyungsoo segera memeluk Jongin.

"Sesuai janjiku waktu itu.." ucap Kyungsoo

"Gak ikutan deh gak ikutan." Baekhyun sudah mau pergi tapi ia malah bertubrukan dengan seorang pria berbadan jerapah. Ia menabrak tiang di dalam rumah sakit(?)

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan, bahkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan atmosfir lain disini.

'Oh inikah cinta.. oh inikah cinta..' selama Chanyeol berkumandang, Kyungsoo lebih memilih mengajak Jongin ke taman belakang rumah sakit.

…

"Hyung.." panggil Jongin pelan. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Maaf yang waktu itu.." kata Kyungsoo

"Tidak hyung, aku yang minta maaf. Hyung hanya mau yang terbaik kan buatku? Terimakasih hyung, aku tidak pernah menyesal bisa mencintaimu orang sepertimu." Kata Jongin, ia pun segera memeluk Kyungsoo dan membawanya kedalam dekapan.

"Hyung, aku mau kita menjalin hubungan lagi. Jangan buat aku sakau lagi hyung, jangan buat aku gila dan depresi. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu hyung sungguh.."

"…."

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, sangat. Aku kecanduan.." Jongin melepas pelukan dan segera memegang pundak Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. "Would you be mine? Again?"

1 detik

2 detik

Dan Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk.

O_O_O

2 bulan kemudian

Jongin, Baekhyun dan Sehun lulus. Jongin dan Baekhyun sudah berjingkrak-jingkrak di depan gerbang sekolah tapi tidak dengan Sehun.

"Padahal kau lulus, nilaimu tinggi pula. Kenapa kau murung begitu?" Tanya Jongin

"Aku mau mati saja.." jawab Sehun lirih. Kedua temannya menatap Sehun heran. "Luhan hyung meneruskan kuliah untuk diplomanya.. di kanada.."

Hening..

Oh Sehun sedang galau ceritanya?

"Kita putus tadi pagi, aku merasa mau mati…"

"Ga bisa LDR gitu?" Tanya Baekhyun, dan Sehun menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Luhan hyung pergi… hiks" Sehun menangis dan berlari pulang kerumah.

"Astaga.. anak itu.." Jongin turut berduka, ia juga pernah merasakan rasanya diputusin.

"Aku harap ia tidak depresi sepertimu waktu itu.."

"Tau deh yang baru jadian cieee.." Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mencolek-colek pipi Baekhyun.

"Tau darimana?" Tanya Baekhyun panik, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Dari twitter, itu bio nya Park Chanyeol is mine. Hahahahaha" Jongin berjalan pergi dengan tawa menggelegar sepanjang jalan.

…

…

Kyungsoo kebetulan sedang berjaga di rumah sakit, ia mengobrol dengan beberapa perawat disana. Tiba-tiba telpon bordering.

"Halo dengan rumah sakit Byungmoon ada yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, ia yang mengangkat telponnya.

"SESEORANG PANGGILKAN DOKTER!"

"Ap—"

"Terlalu banyak cintamu.."

"What the—"

"To-tolong hatiku dok.."

"…" Kyungsoo kenal suara ini, ini suara Sehun.

"Aku overdosis.."

_**-END-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hahahaha apa ini apa ini? Ini tiba-tiba muncul gara-gara liat gambar exo buat comeback. Sumpah ya kapan exo menghilang dari peredaran? :"D dan Kyungsoo kenapa ganteng? Abaikan.

Ini ga tau cerita macam apa, jadi maapkan ya kalau gagal(?) tetap dukung EXO yah. aku sayang kalian! Kyahai~ ^^ heugyu heugyu ~ Kyahang~? kyahaee~? kyahoyoho~~ ? ehheli~? yohot~? ahhi kkaebsong~ (?) /menghilang/


End file.
